Reading you
by LidiaJones33
Summary: En ese momento, Stiles deseó que él también hubiese aprendido a leerle. Sterek.


_- Stiles, mírame, por favor._

_Su voz hizo que un escalofrío le recorriese. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos, rojos, brillantes, con lágrimas contenidas._

_Sintió sus manos en sus megillas, quemándole la piel, apartando lágrimas, y supo lo que estaba a punto de pasar._

_Llevaba años soñando aquello, pero ahora solo sentía un vacío en el pecho. No estaba bien, no era así cómo tenía que suceder. No en ese momento. No con ella._

_Estaba fuera de lugar._

_No quería que pasase._

_Pero no se resistió. Cuando te dan la oportunidad de que un sueño se convierta en realidad, es difícil rechazarlo, aunque no se sienta bien, correcto. Ya no._

_Sus labios chocaron con brusquedad y desesperación, miedo y ansiedad, nada más profundo, y Stiles sintió cómo la decepción lo inundaba. _

_Recuerdos de noches fantaseando con ese momento llenaron su cabeza. No había mariposas en el estómago, no había fuegos artificiales detrás de sus párpados cerrados y nada giraba a su alrededor. _

_Era demasiado consciente de todo. Los labios de Lydia intentando acariciar los suyos, pero sin llegar a encajar. Sus manos en la cintura de la chica, sin saber qué hacer con ellas. Megillas mojadas por parte de los dos. Incomodidad._

_Lo intentó. De verdad que intentó sentir algo más que esa necesidad de llenar el vacío de su pecho. Pero no funcionaba. Los labios de Lydia eran demasiado cuidadosos, sus movimientos calculados, muy... suaves._

_No. No estaba bien._

_Esto no tenía que estar pasando. No con ella._

Le veía ahí, sentado en el sofá de su nuevo apartamento, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la vista fija en el suelo, y le daba la sensación de que podía ver los miles de pedazos en los que estaba roto.

Podía leer su rostro duro, aparentemente inexpresivo, como un libro abierto. Sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no venirse abajo, y sabía que desde la muerte de Boyd le era cada vez más difícil no perder el control.

Se preguntó cuándo había aprendido a leerle tan bien. No podía recordarlo. Le parecía que sabía hacerlo desde siempre.

- Derek, para- El hombre lobo levantó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos al mirarle.

- ¿Que pare qué?

- De pensar- Stiles se acercó- Para de pensar.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron era como si pudiese leer cada palabra que pasaba por su mente en sus pupilas. Culpabilidad por Boyd y Erica, preocupación por Scott e Isaac, incertidumbre por Lydia. _Stiles._

_Él._

No sabía qué hacía ahí, en los pensamientos de Derek, pero podía verse.

- Hueles diferente.

Levantó las cejas ante sus palabras, atreviéndose a acercarse un par de pasos más.

- ¿Diferente?

- Diferente.

Se agachó delante suya, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas y notó el cuerpo de Derek tensándose, aunque el mayor se esforzaba por ocultarlo.

Volvió a mirarle a los ojos, pensando en una forma de parar ese torrente de pensamientos sin sentido, culpables, destructores, que hacían que Derek se desgastase un poco más a cada sengundo que pasaba.

- No fue culpa tuya- El hombre lobo suspiró, apartando la mirada- Derek, ellos mataron a Boyd, no tú.

- Podía haberlo impedido...

- No. No podías.

Stiles percibió un nuevo sentimiento recorriendo sus facciones, alterándolas un solo segundo. Impotencia.

- ¡Joder Derek!- El mayor volvió a mirarle, sorprendido por el repentino grito del chico- Deja de torturarte. Para ya. No te lo mereces.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?- Stiles ladeó la cabeza, sin saber a qué se refería, y Derek tragó saliba, entrecerando los ojos, recorriendo su cara con su mirada, como si intentase memorizar todos sus trazos, cada línea, cada lunar- ¿Cómo haces para saber exactamente lo que pasa por mi mente? ¿Cómo eres capaz?

- No lo sé- Admitió Stiles, negando con la cabeza- Pero cada vez me es más fácil. Es como si... Como si tú mismo me lo contases. Puedo verlo porque tú quieres que lo vea, o por lo menos porque no te importa que lo haga. Sé que no tiene mucho sentido, pero no sé... No sé ni lo que estoy diciendo- Se pasó la lengua por los labios, sabiendo que se estaba liando él solo, con miedo de enfadar al hombre lobo, pero Derek lo miraba con un intento de sonrisa escondida en los labios- Tal vez es solo que paso mucho tiempo contigo. Te conozco demasiado.

- Me conoces demasiado- Afirmó el hombre lobo- Pero también es verdad que no me importa que sepas lo que pienso.

La sangre de Stiles empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con más rapidez, o eso le pareció a él, y empezó a concentrarse en sus megillas.

- ¿Por qué no te importa?- Preguntó en un tono de voz más inestable del que le gustaría.

- Porque eres tú.

Derek contestó como si la respuesta fuese lo más obvio del mundo, como si no fuese algo realmente importante, como si no supiese que una simple frase como esa podía acelerar el pulso de Stiles más que una carrera de cien metros lisos. Como si no pudiese oírlo.

- Hueles diferente- Repitió- Hueles a ella.

_A Lydia._

En ese momento, con la cabeza de Derek muy cerca de la suya, sus ojos clavados en los suyos, Stiles deseó que él también hubiese aprendido a leerle. Quería que con esa mirada pudiese adivinar lo que pasaba en su cabeza y no era capaz de decir.

_Ese beso no debería haber sucedido._

- Ayúdame.

Sitiles le iba a preguntar a qué se refería, pero sus ojos reflejaban la respuesta, como siempre. _Ayúdame a dejar de pensar._

Y supo lo que iba a pasar. Y esta vez todo encajaba perfectamente.

Una de sus manos viajó hasta el cuello de Derek y acercó más sus rostros. Cuando sus labios se rozaron, probando, con suavidad, los fuegos artificiales aparecieron detrás de sus ojos cerrados y las mariposas empezaron a revolotear en su estómago, despertando un sentimiento que llevaba tiempo escondido.

Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír y envolvió la boca del hombre lobo con la suya, sintiendo que eso era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, con lo que de verdad había soñado durante tanto tiempo.

Profundizó el beso, buscando dejar la mente del mayor en blanco, haciendo que se centrase en él, borrando todas esas ideas culpables.

Todo a su alrededor se difuminó y empezó a dar vueltas. Todo se reducía a Derek.

Los brazos del mayor lo rodearon y lo pegaron más a su cuerpo, haciéndole temblar, sus labios se movian a una velocidad vertiginosa, con brusquedad y amabilidad a la vez, tomando el control. Y Stiles se dejaba llevar.

Su corazón iba cada vez más rápido. Sus bocas se movían juntas, con deseo, con pasión, y con algo más a lo que no sabía ponerle nombre.

Esta vez Stiles no tuvo que intentar llenar el vacío de su pecho, porque no había ningún vacío. Todo era Derek. Las manos de Derek sobre su cuerpo. Los labios de Derek sobre su piel. La presencia de Derek, muy cerca, todo lo cerca que podía estar, nublándole los sentidos.

_DerekDerekDerek_.

Y todo era perfecto.

Esto era lo que tenía que haber pasado aquella vez. Sin ansiedad, sin lágrimas. Con brusquedad pero con cariño. Con rapidez y despacio a la vez. Nada incómodo. Deseando más.

Con Derek.


End file.
